Story of a Girl
by sora-takenouchi11
Summary: Miyako finds herself with a differant identity and haunting dreams. So what the heck is wrong with her? Use of language! please r/r!


Hey everybodys, lookies, it's me Valerie, well, here's a new fic but it doesn't seem Digimon related enough. It will be later on in the story though. This one really sucks so if I don't get any reviews I'll stop writing it. Okay, so if it sucks, tell me!   
  
  
  
Story of A Girl  
  
  
"These stupid words don't make any cense." Lain sighed to herself as she ran her finger along the lyrics page of her newest CD cover. "Say it's a cold age, but people's hearts are still so warm?" She shook her head, unknowingly to the rhythm of the music. "This does suck." She rolled her head from side to side, stretching in a way. She lowered her earphones and looked around the airport. It seemed to her that all these people just absolutely had to go somewhere, had to do something and it all had to link to technology. She sighed once again knowing where this world of hers was heading. Lain stood up fully, holding a green purse-like bag to her side. She brushed a hand through her dark black shoulder length hair and straitened her dark rimmed glasses around her deep brown eyes. "Here I am, a fourteen year old chick in an airport all alone, life couldn't get any better." She began walking and blended in with the crowd quite nicely. Lain fit in perfectly and that's exactly how it always was and how she always wanted it to be.  
"Madam, would you like your bag to be carried?" A young skinny man asked Lain, his tag reading Hiro.   
"What do you think, doesn't this look like a purse to you?" She glared at him a little and walked directly past him. Lain took her earphones off directly and shoved them along with her CD player in her 'purse.' Lain shook her head and sat called out a taxi. She sat down quietly and handed the man a hundred dollar bill. "Just…take me home."  
"And where's that lady?" He asked politely considering he was being paid an incredibly high amount of money.   
"About thirty miles away from here, go north west. I'll tell you where to go and shit once we get near." Lain yawned to her self and lay across the back seat. She closed her eyes knowing she looked much older than she actually is and that she could trust the taxi driver to not put his hands on her.  
"Miyako, Miyako, wake up." A man lay next to her in bed and little did Lain know that she was sleeping comfortably over his chest. He smiled down at her and slid his hand through her hair. She laid in a white bed with curtains that blew slightly in the wind. Lain felt as if she could be in some sort of heaven with the sweet scent of candles in the air.  
The young woman at the age of twenty-five looked up at the man and raised her self in panic. "What?! Where the hell am I!?" She threw the covers off of herself reveal her nude self. "Wha-what!?" She stood up, holding the covers with her and wrapping them messily around herself.   
"Miyako…? What's wrong?" The man stood up nude too and walked over to her. He reached to touch her face but she took a step back, bumping into the wall. "Miyako, come on, it's me; Ken…"   
"Ken? I don't know what the hell you're talking about." She sat her hand on the desk next to her, trying to find something she could protect herself with. "Where am I and why am I so…old?"   
"Miyako…what's wrong with you? You know you're twenty-five and we're in Colorado. You know we're married. Do you need to go to the hospital baby?" He walked to her side then behind her putting his bare arms around her.  
The young woman blushed then turned around and looked at him. She was confused, this young man was amazingly handsome and his voice was very sincere. "Ke-Ken?" She took a deep breathe, "Well first of all, my name is Lain and I'm a fourteen year old girl who's not married and that doesn't live in Colorado. She sighed then turned around and looked at him with wide eyes. "I do though, have a boyfriend named Ken of whom I've well it's a long story …"  
"That's how we know each other Miyako…" He kissed her neck softly then massaged her shoulders.  
She instantly took a step to the side, from him. Lain glared at him then hit his chest with a fist. "How do you know my real name…"she demanded, not asked.  
"Miyako, then what's your fake name?" He walked over to the bed and lay back, stretching his arms back. "Come lay with me."  
The girl, who really didn't have a real identity sat next to him on the bed, the blankets still wrapped up messily around herself. "So then, what am I doing here?"   
The man took the blanket then threw them on the floor. Ken laughed as the girl hit his chest again and shook her head. The man put her arms around his waist and pulled her down next to him. "You know what Ken, I'm really a fourteen year old and if you do anything you could get charged with rape or I don't know, something like that."  
"Miyako, you're my wife. I trust you and I love you." He leaned over to her side and kissed her deeply then he moved his arms around her body.  
"What!? What do you think you're doing!?" She tried to stand fully up and started to panic. Lain hit his body wherever she could and as fast.  
"I know what I'm doing…Why are you being like this?" Ken rolled over from her and ran a hand through his own hair. "Miyako, tell me what's wrong, was it some thing I did last night?"   
Lain stood to herself, thinking. Where could she be, what could have happened, wasn't she in a worth less taxi? She was supposed to be going home, but it was as if she went some where else. She was in some sort of room, some sort of house, some sort of dream. Lain took a step forward and moved the window curtains to the side then looked out. Her hair which was a bit shorter than what she was known for waved slightly in the wind. All that this girl could see was a field of gold. She shook her head then ran out of the room in confusion. She ran through the house, opening every window and taking a look, out of the left side of the house, she would see another house, a lot like the one she was in, or at least what she would think the house she was located in would look like. From the back, she could still see part of that field of gold from the right and to the left; she saw yet another house, which was exactly like her own except of a tan color. The house she was in was a deeper tan color with an ever deeper border. She ran out the front door, covers wrapped unorganized around her.   
"Hi Miyako!" A little girl waved and ran up to her, giving Lain a tight hug. "Mommy, it's time for school." The little girl put keys hanging on a hook into her left hand. "Silly Mommy, you need some clothes!"   
Lain walked back in her house, confusion clearly being stated on her face. "Y-yeah, whatever." She opened the door then walked into the house, then up the stairs, holding tightly onto the stair case. She tripped and looked up, Ken looked down at her and put his hand out to help her up.   
"Here…Let me help you baby." He smiled.   
"Lady? Lady? Yo, aren't we near?" The man in the yellow taxi was knocking on the window that separated the front from the back. "Come on Lady, wake up."  
"Y-yeah?" Lain croaked, and rubbed her eyes. "Oh thank God that was a fucking dream."   
"Oh…nightmare ma'am? Yeah, I understand, get those all the time. So, where to?" He turned around and smiled then went back to driving.   
"Just…drop me off at that gas station there." Lain pointed out the window to a Diamond Shamrok.   
"Yes Ma'am and would you like your change?" The man started counting dollar bills.  
"No sir, you may keep." Lain smiled at him and nodded a good-bye. She waited for the taxi to be far gone and then Lain walked over to a pay-phone. "So…who should I call….Yeah, Ken." She dialed a collect call number and then waited, "Lain." "Hey Ken." Pause. "Yeah, yeah well I'll see you soon, I had this weird dream." Pause. "I'll tell you about it later." Pause. "Okay…Love you too, bai."  
"This is one shitt-ish world." The young girl laughed to herself as she began walking down the road. "Please don't be afraid, don't think of me." She whispered to no one in particular. "Silly boy, sex is for men." She laughed then spun around in a circle, her arms out. She continued with her meaningless phrases. "Realization if dream." She yelled at the top of her lungs then fell back over a branch. "Damnit." She raised her arm up and touched her watch slightly. "I'm going to be early." The girl stated to herself. She threw her arm out towards the road, her thumb sticking up. "Any second, come on…" She waved her arm up and down. "Come on damnit, it usually doesn't take this long!" Lain paused for a second then licked her lips. She became taller, more feminine with longer, dirty blonde hair. Her clothes changed too from a large loose shirt to a nice tight shirt that showed all her curves. Her loose khaki pants become tight blue jeans. Lain's regular glasses become darker and changed in shape, becoming a pair of deep blue sunglasses.  
"Yo!" A fairly attractive man who looked like the type that worked as a mechanic drove up to her in a worn out Ford truck. "Need a ride?"  
Lain nodded and opened the door, sitting down comfortably. "Just down this road about five miles, then turn left, then go down about a mile on Summer Memory. Is that okay?" She smiled at him for a second.   
"Yeah, that's fine." The mechanic man shifted around in his seat a bit then started driving down the dirt road. "So what's your name? Mine's Lou Garner."   
Lain looked at him for a second, most men didn't even care what her name was, as long as they could just…."My names…uhm…." Lain took a heavy breathe. "My name's…" She looked around the truck then noticed the keys, jingling back and forth over every bump. "Key."  
"Oh, that's a pretty darn cool name." He smiled. "So what is a nice girl like you doin' all the way out here in the middle of no where?"  
"Well…I was on the way to go see my brother but…" She looked out the window and only saw cows grazing on a field. "I was short on money so I sold my car and the last guy had tried to rape me so then I got out and started walking." She looked back out the window and rolled it down a bit. "Is it fine if I lower this?"  
"Key, if anything like that has happened to you, you need to go report that to the police." Lou kept his eyes on the road.  
"I asked; is it okay if I lower the window…" Her voice trailed off, and she couldn't believe how stupid it was of her to actually tell such a stupid story. "Lou, I made that story up because I can't let anyone know I'm out here. It's true, I'm going to see my brother, I got a taxi out here. Yes, all the way out here. I carry large bills." She hit her head. "Now you're going to try to rob me. Damnit!" She hit her head on the window, keeping up her heavy act.  
"No Key, I wouldn't do that. You can tell me anything and I won't tell tell. I'm an honest man." He put a hand on her shoulder.  
"Just like the rest…" She whispered.  
Lou tightened his hand, massaging her. "What do you mean by that?"  
"You're so fucking typical!" She yelled as she moved the door handle back and forth. "Open the fucking door and let me out!"   
"Come on Key…don't resist, you know, you know you'll like it." He kept driving but still trying to grab her.   
"Fine…" She took a breathe and stopped moving. "If you want to be that way." Lain's appearance changed from the older gorgeous girl to a large, tough man. Her arms expanded in size and her face became more flat to fit a heavy man. Lou swerved off to the side of the road as her change took place. The pants she wore became big just as her legs did. The shirt she wore also changed to a flannel one. "Come on." She said, her voice still of a young women. "Come on Lou, I can play your game." She sat a hat on top of her head.  
"What the fuck are you!?" He tried to open the door but this time, Lain was prepared. "What the fuck?!" He messed with the door handle harder.  
"Come on Lou, don't you want me? I believe in moral values so you should just rape me no matter what I look like." She giggled in the body of a large man.  
"Moral values my ass! Let me out!" He yelled as he pounded on the window.  
"I'll let you go for a kiss." She laughed. "Come on, you know it's me; Key."   
He leaned over and kissed her as a flash came from Lain's hat. "What the hell!? Aw damnit, just let me go!" She leaned over and opened the door as she changed back to the young dirty blonde girl. "Kissie?"   
  
END OF CHAPTER 01  
  
Review pleeease! New site! www.geocities.com/evil_ruki/enterpage.html   
Warning, it really sucks right now.  



End file.
